Wazy Bum
by KHLegacy
Summary: Sora has earned many titles Hero of Light, Keyblade Master, The Key that connects everything, the one who can touch any heart and the one He's trying to get his and Riku's sons to stop calling him lazy bum or as a toddler says wazy bum!


_**Wazy Bum**_

_I got the inspiration for this fic from reading Hurky's "Dude where's the Keyblade" story the first chapter to be precise any who __**I own nothing except my OCs so read, enjoy and review**_

* * *

><p>Sora had the day off and offered to look after the babies while Kairi and Crystal had a day out Riku had been at work.<p>

He been reading on the couch doing a quiet activity so he could hear any noise in case the two awakened from their nap but he had just about fallen asleep when,

"WAZY BUM!" "WAZY BUM!" yelled two small voices over and over.

Sora went upstairs to the source of the noise in a small play pen was a toddler in light green pajamas with large teal eyes and violet hair Riku and Crystal's son Takeshi and in the crib was Kiro his and Kairi's own son in blue pjs with aburn hair and large blue eyes who smiled when he saw Sora.

"Wazy bum!" he cooed,

"out wazy bum!" said Takeshi, Sora sighed inside.

How did it come to this you ask? Well before his one and a half year old son could talk and the two year Takeshi could use multiple words and had a name he could say for him, Sora had been called Lazy bum multiple times by Kairi Riku and Crystal.

All of which the toddlers were present for and soon the name stuck and they referred to him as Wazy bum since, but it was also since then Sora had tried multiple times to get them to call him daddy and Sora or Sowa at least.

he got them out and changed them diapers and clothes,

Takeshi was now in a yellow shirt with grey pants, while Kiro was in a red shirt and brown overalls as they went down the stairs Takeshi grabbed Sora's crown Necklace and threw it.

"Augh Takeshi!" Sora said with a playful roll of the eyes this was his and Kiro favorite game as he hit the bottom of the stairs.

"Down wazy bum down!" Kiro and Takeshi told him,

"Okay go find it!" A few seconds later while, Sora watched,

"Cwown cwown!" Kiro yelled holding it in his hands.

"Yep that's my cwown!" Sora said taking it and placing it back around his neck,

"alwight you guys wanna go pway?" Sora asked.

"YEAH!" they both said loudly.

"Pway pway PWAY!" Kiro chirped.

"Okay okay!" Sora responed with a laugh he carried them into the play room and pulled out some blocks and a few toys Takeshi piled blocks on top of each other while Kiro grabbed a stuffed Kangaroo and began to hug it,

"Bongo!" he cooed.

"Yep that's bongo!" Sora said with a smile Kiro covered his eyes,

"Oh no Kewo whewe did you go?" Sora asked,

"Hewe I am!" Kiro said uncovering his eyes,

"Thewe you awe!" Sora said hugging him suddenly they heard blocks fall.

"uh oh!" Takeshi replied,

"uh oh uh oh!" Sora replied.

"Wouwd you wike some help Takeshi?" Sora asked,

"Yes Wazy bum!" Takeshi replied.

"Sowa Takeshi Sowa!"

"Wazy bum!" Kiro said with a smile,

"Daddy Kiro!" Sora replied.

They just stared at him he looked at Takeshi, "SO-WA!" he told the Violet,

then to Kiro "DAD-DY!" he told him they looked at each other then both pointed to him, "WAZY BUM!" they said in unison.

Sora sighed "I give up!" he said hanging his head in defeat then they heard the door open, "We're home!" Kairi's voice called.

"Mommy!" they both yelled Takeshi got up and ran to the door.

"cawy me Pwease!" Kiro asked he hadn't gotten the hang of walking yet Sora carried him to the door Takeshi was already giving his parents a hug, "Riku?" Sora asked.

"Got home early, met them on the way" His friend replied.

Sora handed Kiro to Kairi. "Did you and Takeshi have fun Kiro?" She asked,

"Fun with Wazy bum!" Kiro replied making her smile.

"I'm really getting tired of them calling me lazy bum!" Sora replied.

"Oh come on Sora it's an easy thing for them to say that's all!" Crystal told him.

"How are daddy and Sow-I mean Sora harder!" He asked,

"I don't know maybe they just like it better it I actually thinks it suits you well!" Riku replied Sora puffed his cheeks in irritation crossed his arms and turned his head with a playful pout.

Kiro who had asked for down walked up to him, "I wove you wazy bum!" he told him.

"Awwww!" Sora said picking him up,

"I wove you too Kewo!" he cooed hugging Kiro.

Sora looked to see Riku stifling a laugh while Kairi and Crystal gave each other a sideways glance,

"What its cute when he says I wove you in front of it!"

_**END**_


End file.
